Gypsies
Gypsies are supernatural beings with magical powers and are separated into tribes, just as witches are separated into covens. Like covens, these tribes also have symbolic signs and talismans that represents their family. For example, Eva belonged to a tribe whose symbol was the Evil Eye just as the Triquetra is the symbol of the Warren witches. Their gypsy magic is a sister tradition to witchcraft. Shuvani A Shuvani is the Gypsies version of a High Priestess and are more powerful than normal Gypsies. One cannot choose to be a Shuvani, either one is born that way or not. The only known Shuvanis are Teresa, Lydia and Ava and only the last one still lives. Orin and Cree, the Gypsy hunters, specifically targeted Shuvanis in order to obtain their powers. Powers and Abilities Gypsies are born with the same basic powers as witches are when they are born (i.e. spellcasting, potion making and scrying). The first two are shown as Marina's Gypsy book contained potions recipes and spells. Lydia also made a potion to kill Orin (although when he attacked he was too powerful for it to affect him) and Ava cast the Gypsy version of the spell "To Call Upon Our Ancestors". Although no gypsy has been seen scrying, it stems from a very basic form of divination and is a basic power of all witches and so, since the two cultures are sister traditions and given the gypsy's strong relationship with divination (see below) it is not too much of a stretch to assume that Gypsies can scry. Gypsies have a very strong relation to fortune telling though it is not truly known what this is. Teresa read Phoebe's palm showing that she was practiced in the art of palmistry. Lydia on the other hand chose to read her tea leaves to divine the future. It may be that some Gypsies have an innate aptitude for some forms of fortune telling rather than others. However, it is not only gypsies that can tell fortunes as Paige was also able to read tea leaves that accurately warned them of the future. Each Gypsy family also tends to keep a Gypsy book containing spells, potions, herbal remedies, rituals etc. This is the gypsy's version of a Book of Shadows. Appendices :(Marina Nicoli's Book:) The Six Keys :::Sulphur :::Mercury :::Water :::Blood of Pelican :::Vinegar, most sharp :::Head of a Raven :::Head of a Black Dragon :::Lynx Eyes :1. The First Key is that which ::opens the dark prisons in ::which the Sulphur is shut ::up: this is it which knows how ::to extract the seed out of :(The text continues but is not seen on screen. It can be found here: The Six Keys) Famous Gypsies: *Ava Nicoli *Marina *Lydia *Teresa *Eve Notes * Gypsy's blood is a potion ingredient. * Parasite Demons were feeding on a Dying Gypsy for her Magic. Appearances Gypsies have appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series ;Season 5 :The Eyes Have It :Centennial Charmed :Baby's First Demon Category:Magical beings Category:Gypsies Category:The Magical Community